factoryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Anodites
Anodites are a free-spirited race of energy beings from the planet Anodyne . Description Mature Anodites are pure energy, they draw life from the mana around them. The entire body of an Anodite is a humanoid-shaped construct of pure, compressed mana; a deep-dark purple color and long flowing stream of bright pinkish energy used to simulate 'hair'. Only true female Anodites have been seen, it is unknown what true male Anodites look like. The figure and shape of female Anodites is similar to that of a human female, along with having what appear to be shaped like breasts. Reproduction Anodites are able to reproduce with humans by assuming a human body. If an Anodite reproduces with a human, there's no guarantee the offspring will inherit Anodite powers and abilities. Anodite powers and abilities (which Verdona refers to as "the spark") can also occur in offspring in later generations. Neither of Verdona's children inherited her Anodite powers and abilities, but her granddaughter's did. Personality Anodites are quite free-spirited and most don't take life as seriously as most humans to the point that some Anodites disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures, but that doesn't stop them from helping others; according to Verdona, Anodites help "scads of people." They can also be slightly condescending to non-energy beings. Powers and Abilities Description Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': Anodites are technically immortal, as they are able to change their physical body's age. *'Superhuman Strength': Anodites have some degree of superhuman strength, as Gwen Richardson was able to break free from bindings that were allegedly as strong as steel. *'Superhuman Durability': Anodites are remarkably durable seeing as Verdona was able to endure being hit with large stone rocks without being visibly injured. In their true forms, Anodites can also survive the vacuum of space as well. *'Energy Projection/Manipulation': Anodites can manipulate and control a supernatural substance called mana, the very essence of magic and life itself. By means of this pink/magenta-colored energy source, Anodites seen thus far can generate energy blasts or create shields, barriers, ropes, chains, stepping stones, and other energy constructs. Anodites can apparently manipulate mana to a far greater degree when in their true forms. *'Telekinesis': Anodites can also utilize mana to exert powerful levels of telekinesis. Normally whenever they takes control of something, it is covered in the same pink energy that composes their mana constructs. *'Telepathy': Anodites have exhibited various telepathic abilities (e.g. clairvoyance, mind control and memory alteration). *'Inter-dimensional Teleportation/Transportation': Anodites can teleport themselves and others an undefined distance. Anodites can even open up dimensional vortexes. *'Dowsing': Anodites can track organic life-forms via their energy signature. *'Healing': Anodites can foster and infuse life energy in others, thereby inducing rapid healing in others *'Mana Absorption': The more mana an Anodite draws in, the more powerful that Anodite becomes. *'Mana Field Communication': Anodites can communicate with each other through something called the mana field, even across interstellar distances. *'Limited Reality Warping': Experienced and powerful Anodites can even alter reality within a localized radius. *'Body Creation': Anodites can learn to make human 'bodies' for which to wear as a sort of suit or shell. These bodies can be shed or discarded, much like a snake shedding its skin. It seems that when an Anodite retains their original body, they don't shed their skin when assuming their energy form, but instead shift into their Anodite self. *'Size Alteration': While in her Anodite form, Gwen had shown the ability to grow to a gigantic size when she was angry. It's unknown if Anodites can use such an ability in their human forms. *'Prehensile Hair': Anodites can manipulate the hair-like stream of energy that radiates from their head, solidifying it to use as tendrils to grasp or ensnare objects. *'Flight': Experienced Anodites can fly whereas novices can only levitate. *'Magic': As they can freely manipulate the substance that powers magic itself, Anodites can learn to use magic. Weaknesses *'Draining': Anodites can be drained of their energy to the point of death or being rendered powerless.Geochelone Aerio: Raw mana attacks are useless against Geochelone Aerios, however this race isn't entirely immune to the effects of magic and spells. *'Tracking Non-biological Life Forms': Anodites cannot track Ectonurites, as they have no mana, nor does their tracking work well with non-biological life forms (i.e. robots, androids, etc.). *'Overwhelmin'g: It allegedly requires about 75 years before an Anodite can fully master their true powers. Using their full power before achieving complete control may result in them being overwhelmed and losing sight of themselves. *'Technology': Anodite energy can also have trouble with technology and vice versa. For example, in an area riddled with technology an Anodite may struggle to divine the location of someone. A member of the Synthroid race also had a bracelet which neutralized most of an Anodite's powers, except for their telepathy, and imprisoned them in human for Notes Category:Characters